project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mausoleum of Origins
The Mausoleum of Origins can be found by talking to the archaeologist in the first structure in Fuchsia City. 8 badges are required to access. There will be a trainer battle as the archaeologist used to be a Gym Leader. After you have beaten him, you will be teleported to the area once you are ready and interact with him again. Many new Pokémon can be found in this area and the texture of grass has been changed to a more realistic kind. Notable Events Meloetta You can get to battle and catch Meloetta by collecting a total of four 'Musical Notes' scattered around the Mausoleum of Origins. Once you have collected all four, go into the house with instruments and talk to the NPC. It is recommended that you save before' 'talking to him as this is a ONE-TIME battle. ''He will then play a song using the music notes you have collected and then Meloetta will appear. '''Music Note Locations' 1st Note: Outside of the temple, climb all the stairs leading to the top. Walk past either of the NPCs on the sides of the door and go around the top of the temple. Behind it is the first music note. 2nd Note: On the 4th floor (the one below all the stone heads), take the path to your left. This path should be closer to the grass. The music note is in the small room near the top of the ladder. 3rd Note: On the 6th floor (the one below the second set of stone heads), go to the left. Look for the NPC with the fried chicken shirt. The third note in behind a pillar near him. 4th Note: On the deepest floor, you have to make it through the hedge maze. It's kinda hard but when you're facing the start of the maze from the entrance, the music note is on the front-left corner of the room. If you find the cow head or the coffin, you've gone the wrong way. Zekrom and Reshiram Zekrom and Reshiram can be found in the Mausoleum. For Zekrom, you must have Kyurem and an -type Pokémon in your Party. For Reshiram, you must have Kyurem as well and a -type Pokémon in your Party. Please note that Zekrom has a higher encounter rate than Reshiram. Mewtwonite X and Y Inside the PokéCenter, Professor Oak will give you a choice of either Mewtwonite X or Mewtwonite Y if you have 550 or more Pokédex entries. Hoopa (Confined) to Hoopa (Unbound) A pink rock can be found next to the PokéCenter. Interacting with it will transform all your Hoopa to it's other form. Notable Places The Mausoleum The Mausoleum is a large temple built near the end of the area. You will encounter some lost trainers and a maze. Legendary Pokémon are also roaming in the grass patches and so are some Generation V Pokémon. Trainers Pokémon ''Rarities: , , , and '' |- |colspan="4" style="text-align:center;font-size:15px;background:#F6F6F6;font-weight:bold;" |Outside the Mausoleum |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- |colspan="4" style="padding:0;border-bottom:none"| |- |style="text-align:center;font-size:15px;background:#F6F6F6;font-weight:bold;" colspan="4"|Inside of the Mausoleum |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | colspan="4" style="padding:0;border-bottom:none" | |- | colspan="4" style="padding:0;border-bottom:none" | |} *you can also find miltank here Category:Cities Category:Locations